Tu ne peux plus partir
by Enirac1812
Summary: -Castiel tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux plus. Alors que son deal est déjà conclu, l'ange se retrouve face à une affirmation qui le déstabilise.


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne suis pas habituée à la publication, mais je suis une grande fan du Destiel. Tellement que j'ai fini par en manquer ;P J'ai donc décidé de produire quelque chose moi aussi. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Spoliers légers de la saison 14.**_

Castiel avait accepté le deal sans trop se poser de questions. Le bonheur parfait, il pouvait bien le concevoir après ces années sur terre. Il était même parfaitement en mesure d'identifier la source et la force des sentiments s'y rattachant. Mais il était certain d'une chose : jamais il ne pourrait même l'espérer, le frôler, en rêver. C'était un secret, comme ceux que l'on déterre dans les profondeurs du désert et qui sont millénaires et entiers. Il resterait ainsi caché jusqu'à la fin des temps, cet avènement lui soustrayant définitivement toute son importance. Persuadé qu'il vivrait ainsi encore de longues années, assez pour veiller sur ceux qu'il aimait et sur leurs âmes, il avait accepté. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait tout accepté. Ainsi, une légère surprise le pris lorsque ses amis, un en particulier, s'insurgèrent après l'aveu du jeune Jack, incapable de porter le fardeau du silence. Mais après tout, il était normal qu'ils souhaitent tous le bonheur de leur ami, n'en connaissant aucunement la clé.

C'était Dean qui avait réagi le plus fortement. Il était d'abord demeuré impassible, puis l'ange avait vu une immense vague d'émotions se former dans l'estomac du chasseur et se propager à la vitesse de la lumière de ses veines à ses yeux. Il avait agrippé la chaise devant lui et l'avait lancé puissamment contre le mur, poussant un hurlement de douleur tel, que Castiel cru qu'il s'était blessé lors du mouvement. Il tendit la main vers le chasseur, prêt à le soulager.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI!

Jamais Dean n'avait regardé Castiel avec ces yeux. Les sentiments étaient si puissants au fond des iris de son protégé, qu'il aurait pu les détecter n'importe où sur terre. Colère, impuissance, tristesse, douleur, détresse, peur. Elles défilaient ainsi, s'entremêlant, se déchirant, se défiant. La dernière fois que l'ange avait perçu tout cela, il était en enfer et tenait l'âme de Dean Winchester entre ses mains. Jack avait exécuté plusieurs pas vers l'arrière, terrifié et coupable à la fois. Sam lui s'était légèrement avancé, incertain entre venir en aide à son frère ou protéger son ami. Il semblait y avoir dans son visage, une certaine compréhension de l'état de l'ainé, qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'ange.

La respiration de Dean était encore irrégulière et ses mains tremblantes lorsqu'il releva la tête, mais les émotions avaient été contenues, car Castiel ne voyait plus rien au fond de ses yeux. Il prit une longue inspiration, afin d'être certain d'être en contrôle de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Et parla d'une voix assurée, presque douce.

-Nous allons trouver une solution.

Bouleversé par les derniers événements, l'ange parla d'une voix rauque et tendue, mais néanmoins ferme.

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Le chasseur baissa les yeux face à cette réplique, empêchant son ami de lire en lui. Il hocha simplement la tête et s'adressa à son frère.

-Alors par quoi on commence?

Le cadet ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par Jack, qui sentant la tempête se calmer, s'était rapproché sensiblement de ses amis.

-Je vais chercher la bière.

Sur ce, il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, où il avait l'intention de demeurer un petit moment. Dean s'avança vers une autre chaise et s'y affala, le regard absent.

Sam s'adressa à Castiel.

-Donc, en théorie, rien ne pourra t'arriver si tu ne ressens pas un bonheur totalement parfait.

-C'est exact. Approuva Castiel en s'asseyant face à Dean.

Le chasseur savait qu'il préférait cela et se doutait que l'ange était alors en mesure de sonder les réactions de son protégé. Sam brisa le silence une nouvelle fois.

-Bien. Alors…que ressens-tu présentement? Je veux dire…sais-tu ce qui pourrait provoquer ta perte?

L'ange hésita quelques secondes, réaction qui fit lever les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester vers lui. Son regard impénétrable s'accrocha immédiatement à lui et Castiel réalisa que ce simple contact pourrait presque le faire tomber. Sans lâcher Dean du regard, il répondit.

-Oui.

Pendant un moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Puis, Sam demanda :

-De quoi s'agit-il?

L'ange se leva doucement et tourna son attention vers le cadet.

-Je…je devrai m'éloigner d'ici pendant un certain temps…d'ici à ce que nous trouvions une solution.

-C'est hors de question.

Cette fois-ci c'était Dean qui avait parlé. Son ton était autoritaire et ne proposait aucune contestation. Il avait bondi de sa chaise en un mouvement et ses poings étaient si serrés, qu'ils en étaient devenus blancs. Une panique sans nom l'avait envahie et il avait peine à ne pas la faire paraître. Il avait tant perdu dans sa courte vie. Mais rien au monde ne lui avait jamais fait perdre le goût de vivre…ou simplement d'exister. Rien, jusqu'à tout récemment….

L'ange roula légèrement des yeux à sa réaction. Il s'imagina que son ami tentait encore de le protéger et qu'il se sentait responsable de lui. Cela l'agaçait toujours. Il était un ange! Il avait été soldat…pourquoi Dean ressentait-il autant le besoin de le ménager? Le trouvait-il faible et démuni à ce point?

-Dean…

L'appelé avança d'un pas calme jusqu'à l'ange et s'arrêta très près de lui. Très près. Plus près qu'il ne s'était jamais donné le droit de faire, sauf lors de brèves accolades.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

Castiel chercha en Sam la moindre réaction qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Le cadet le compris et tenta de calmer la situation.

-Ok, ok. Avant de prendre une décision hâtive, nous devrions d'abord aborder tout ça la tête froide. Il est tard. Je vous propose de revenir sur le sujet demain matin. Nous pourrons peut-être faire quelques recherches…. Castiel, Dean a raison. Il serait préférable que tu restes ici, tant que nous ne savons

\- Je ferai des recherches de mon côté, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Castiel amorça un mouvement pour se retourner. Devant lui, Dean était resté figé, comme paralysé par un sentiment trop grand pour lui. Sam lança alors à l'ange :

-Castiel tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux plus.

L'ange stoppa son mouvement et répondit :

-Jack s'en sortira. Il vous a vous.

-Il ne parlait pas de moi…

Castiel se retourna en direction de la voix qui avait lancé cette affirmation. Jack se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avança et déposa trois bière froides sur la table. Il paraissait très serin tout à coup. Comme si une évidence qui ne s'était jamais imposée à lui venait de faire son chemin. Et apparemment, cela l'apaisait, Castiel pouvait le voir.

-Il parle de Dean.


End file.
